This invention relates to adjustable cantilevered shelving. It was developed to primarily fill a need in the field of commercial refrigerator and freezer enclosures. Utilization of horizontal and vertical lighting systems and other enclosure characteristics often require that the shelves be supported entirely by a rear suspension.
In most refrigeration shelving, shelf removal is required for adjusting the shelf position or inclination. The shelves are often made with several pieces which must be taken apart and put back together when changing the position or inclination of the shelves. Some shelves do not permit inclination adjustment.
Most shelves are supportable only from underneath. This may create wasted shelf space in certain applications in the area needed beneath the bottom shelf for the shelf support. Another disadvantage of many shelves is that the brackets extend across two-thirds or more of the shelf thus restricting the loading and unloading of products through the sides of the shelves.